dccomicspresentstheflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting DC Comics Presents The Flash Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Hi TheBen10Mazter here is your own personal brand new Wiki Site for The Flash I've transfer all of the control of the site over to you and now you are the head admin of this site and the guy incharge of everything on the site. The next thing I'll do for you is try and find you some editers to help you build up the site. But overall its your job to create pages and build up this site so it can become great. I hope you enjoy this new site of your and congraduations for now running your own personal Wiki Site for The Flash. From Rod12 Update Hi TheBen10Mazter I tried to change it for you to the setting you want but I couldn't since I'm no longer the admin of the site. Here are the steps to make you a Bureaucrats Editer as well as your current title head admin. If this method doesn't work my only other suggestion is simply ask one of the wiki network editers to do it for you and if they ask you any questions simply say I created the site for you and gave full control over to you but I forgot to add this one certain feature your looking for and if its possible could you the wiki network editers add it for me. But overall you are the the head admin of the site and you have full control over everything and you are the main guy incharge of this site so you might not need that certain feature that your looking for. Hopefully this helps with your problem let me know if you solve it sorry I could be more help. : Click on My Tool : Then Click on Special Pages : When your on Special Pages find the Title that says Users and Rights under that title there is a link called User Rights Management Click on that Link : Once you Clicked on that Link and once your in the Page there will be a title called Enter a Username type in your Own User Name then hit the button called Edit User Groups. :When you see the title Groups you can change it should be there so you can change it to the setting you want. From Rod12 Update My only other suggestion is simply ask one of the wiki network editers to do it for you and if they ask you any questions simply say I created this site for you and gave full control over to you but I forgot to add this one certain feature your looking for and if its possible could you the wiki network editers add it for me. Thats my only other idea I can think of that can solve this problem for you maybe you should try that method of trying to fix this. From Rod12